Kriegsführung
by Kuroka
Summary: Perang; manifestasi dari usaha manusia untuk meraih kesejahteraan—meskipun itu berarti bahwa ada kesejahteraan milik orang lain yang direnggut. [Genre: War/Action/Mecha/Romance]
1. Kapitel Eins

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, plot hole, etc.

* * *

><p>Dunia ini sudah semakin rusak.<p>

Ketika orang-orang licik lagi serakah memegang kekuasaan, maka hanya kehancuran lah yang akan menunggu di masa depan. Sistem politik yang begitu kental dengan tradisi nepotisme pun membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit untuk diperbaiki. Pada akhirnya, kesengsaraan menjadi jawat para rakyat kecil, sementara para wakil rakyat hanya sibuk memperkaya diri—demi jaminan masa depan, _katanya_.

Keterbatasan sumber daya alam sudah menjadi masalah klasik yang dihadapi oleh setiap negara. Semakin kaya sumber daya yang dimiliki oleh suatu negara, maka semakin terbuka lebar pintu kesejahteraan bagi negara tersebut—logikanya memang seperti itu, namun lagi-lagi permainan politik yang busuk membolak-balikkan itu semua. Kekayaan sumber daya yang dimiliki oleh suatu negara tak (lagi) menjamin kesejahteraan rakyatnya. Semuanya bergantung pada seberapa _kuat_ kekuatan militer yang dimiliki oleh negara tersebut.

Singkat kata, hukum rimba yang semula hanya berlaku di hutan kini mulai merambah secara global. Seluruhnya diputuskan berdasarkan adu kekuatan. Mereka yang kuat akan bertahan hidup, sementara mereka yang lemah—

(Clak…clak…clak…)

—_akan mati dan membusuk bersama sampah dan bangkai lainnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Kriegsführung<strong>

—wafrare, conduct of war—

* * *

><p>Kubersihkan noda darah yang mengotori tanganku dengan botol air mineral yang kubawa. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak membersihkannya dengan air keran atau apa, <em>well<em>, jawabannya adalah karena saat ini aku dan rekan-rekanku sedang menyergap sebuah bangunan tua yang kini digunakan sebagai gudang penyelundupan ilegal. Kalau kau mau bertanya benda-benda apa saja yang disembunyikan di sini, _well_, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kalian merasa jijik atau apa setelah mendengarnya.

Sebelum ini aku sempat menemukan beberapa tong berisi usus dua belas jari (yang diawetkan, tentu saja), ginjal, liver, jantung, bahkan—_aah_, sudahlah. Setelah kusebutkan sebagian _barang_ yang diamankan di tempat ini, kalian pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkan tempat apa ini.

_Yupe._

Gudang penyimpanan organ manusia yang nantinya akan dijual di pasar gelap. Namun pada kenyataannya, banyak organisasi penelitian dan rumah sakit raksasa yang memesan organ-organ tersebut dalam jumlah besar.

Alasannya uang, tentu saja.

Jadi jangan langsung percaya begitu saja jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia (atau siapa pun itu) akan menggunakan organ-organ tersebut untuk menyelamatkan jiwa manusia. Semua itu omong kosong belaka, sebab aku sudah pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seperti apa mereka memperlakukan pasien mereka. Pada awalnya, mereka akan melayani dan merawat pasiennya bak orang-orang berhati mulia. Namun, setelah mereka menyisipkan _optima_, organ artifisial yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu menjalankan fungsi-fungsinya secara prima di tubuh pasien mereka, wujud asli mereka sebagai lintah darat mulai tampak keluar. Para pasien (yang sebagian besar adalah orang-orang berduit) akan rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak apapun demi kelestarian hidup mereka. Bahkan seorang kakek berusia 90 tahun saja bisa kembali terlihat muda kembali dengan organ artifisial tersebut.

Tapi, peduli setan dari mana mereka mendapatkan organ-organ tersebut. Selama stok persediaan masih terjamin, mereka tak akan merasa stress karena sumber uang mereka tetap aman.

Pun jika organ-organ tersebut berasal dari mayat-mayat yang sengaja dibunuh secara massal—atau _human livestock, _bahasa tidak manusiawinya—untuk diambil bagian dan bahkan ceceran tubuh yang masih bisa dijual di pasar gelap. Inilah kengerian dari sistem kapitalis, sebuah sistem yang hanya berfokus pada keuntungan dan keuntungan sehingga nyawa manusia seolah-olah sudah tak lagi ada harganya.

Seperti inilah kondisi dunia sekarang. Benar-benar sudah rusak dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila yang jauh lebih rusak lagi.

Dulu, aku belum benar-benar membenci dunia ini—hingga pada suatu hari, ketika satu-satunya hal yang berharga dalam hidupku dirampas begitu saja dariku.

Ayahku. Ibuku.

Orang tuaku.

Keduanya melindungiku dari maut saat sebuah robot tempur raksasa menembakkan lasernya yang mengenai rumahku dan rumah para tetanggaku.

Saat itu, tepat pada hari ulang tahunku, ketika aku sedang memanjatkan permohonan dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin kecil berbentuk angka 4 di atas kue ulang tahunku, tiba-tiba saja ibuku memelukku sebelum penglihatanku mendadak menjadi putih yang disertai dengan rasa panas yang luar biasa menusuk seluruh kulitku. Begitu aku membuka mata dalam kondisi setengah sadar, semuanya sudah berubah menjadi puing dan abu—bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan ayah dan ibuku (yang seharusnya masih memelukku) di manapun. Hanya ada bau gosong; sama sekali tak ada mayat atau apa sebab semuanya sudah menghitam secara sempurna. Secara ajaib, hanya akulah satu-satunya penduduk yang berhasil selamat dari tragedi tersebut, meskipun terjadi efek samping berupa mutasi genetik minor pada tubuhku yang membuat sebagian rambutku menjadi putih. Namun mutasi tersebut tidak membahayakan hidupku sehingga aku masih bisa hidup seperti orang normal lainnya—yah, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang pun aku masih sulit percaya jika aku bisa selamat dari tragedi maut tersebut. Setelah kejadian tersebut, hampir setiap hari aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku masih hidup—hingga pada suatu hari aku menemukan jawabanku sendiri atas pertanyaan tersebut.

_Yakni untuk membalas dendam terhadap mereka yang telah memusnahkan kebahagianku;_ kepada dua negara besar yang saat ini tengah berperang satu sama lain. Rossius dan Jenock.

Untuk itulah, aku menempa diriku selama beberapa tahun, lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu anggota NICS—sebuah organisasi independen dan tidak memihak kepada negara mana pun—hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Kebanyakan anggota NICS adalah korban peperangan sepertiku, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang menderita cacat fisik permanen.

Adapun misi dari organisasi ini adalah untuk (mencoba) menghentikan peperang yang tengah berkecamuk sambil menyebarkan pesan perdamaian. Terdengar sangat idealis, memang, sampai-sampai aku sendiri hampir tertawa saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Namun, selama aku bisa membalaskan dendamku, aku tidak merasa keberatan bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Bergerak secara sendiri untuk melawan dua negara raksasa sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan, oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang tidak berpihak pada Rossius maupun Jenock ini.

Tiba-tiba saja alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telingaku mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik khas sebelum terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku.

"_Srrk…._ Di sini juga sudah bersih, _srrkk—_"

"Baguslah. Dengan begini, kita sudah selesai membereskan tempat ini." Ujarku menanggapi, "Aku akan melaporkan keberhasilan misi kita ke markas pusat. Tetaplah waspada," setelah berkata demikian, aku mematikan alat komunikasinya dan bergegas meninggalkan areal gedung menuju tempat di mana aku memarkirkan LBX (Large Battle Experience) yang kukendarai. LBX adalah sebuah robot tempur yang digunakan untuk keperluan militer. LBX sendiri dibagi menjadi lima kelas dasar, yakni _knight_, _brawler_, _strider_, _wild_, dan _panzer_. Masing-masing kelas tersebut memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing, misalnya saja tipe _strider_ yang unggul dalam kecepatan dan tipe _knight_ yang unggul dari segi kekuatan. LBX milikku, Triton, adalah LBX tipe _knight_. Kemampuan uniknya adalah mennyemprotkan lem seperti jaring laba-laba, yang kadang sangat berguna di saat-saat tertentu.

Aku menekan tombol pada sebuah alat yang kukenakan pada pergelangan tanganku. Beberapa detik kemudian, LBX berwarna dominan biru mulai tampak secara perlahan dari udara kosong bagaikan sihir. Tentu saja ini bukan sihir, duh. Fenomena barusan tak lain hanya merupakan permainan optik. Berkat bantuan alat yang kugunakan ini, aku bisa menyembunyikan LBX-ku di mana saja, sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan LBX-ku—selama tidak terjadi kontak fisik, tentu saja. Penemuan alat ini sangat membantu dan dapat lebih mengefisienkan waktu. Aku merasa salut pada tim mekanik yang berhasil menemukan alat yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih praktis ini.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kokpit LBX-ku. Ruang pribadiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih aman dan nyaman di dalam sini. Padahal sebagian besar orang justru merasa tak nyaman bila terlalu lama berada di dalam kokpit, sebab bayang-bayang kematian saat mengendalikan LBX selalu menghantui setiap pilot LBX.

Kunyalakan alat pemancar yang terpasang di dalam kokpit untuk menghubungi markas pusat NICS. Ngomong-ngomong soal markas pusat, markas kami bukanlah sebuah bangunan permanen seperti kebanyakan markas lainnya. Markas kami adalah sebuah pesawat raksasa yang berbentuk menyerupai bebek. Hal ini lebih memudahkan kami untuk mobilisasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, sebab jika kami hanya berdiam di satu tempat maka kemungkinan kami untuk diserang oleh musuh akan lebih besar. Oleh sebab itu, berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya akan jauh lebih aman bagi kami. Selain itu, perekrutan anggota baru juga jadi lebih mudah dilakukan.

Pria yang muncul di layar kokpitku ini bernama Yagami. Dia bertanggung jawab mengepalai misi yang sedang kujalankan sekarang. Oh ya, aku belum memberti tahu mengenai misi yang baru saja kami selesaikan, ya. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan secara singkat.

Gedung tua yang dijadikan sebagai tempat menyimpan organ-organ selundupan tadi terletak di jantung atau pusat dari sebuah kawasan terpencil namun strategis yang disebut dengan _Dead Valley_. Areal ini merupakan sebuah lembah yang dikelilingi oleh batuan terjal, sehingga tak banyak yang sanggup menuju areal ini. Bahkan kedua negara besar sekalipun hanya mengangap areal ini sebagai wilayah buntu. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada sebuah rute rahasia untuk menuju ke tempat ini; sehingga membuat lokasi ini menjadi tempat yang sangat amat untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Saat ini NICS memerlukan tempat persembunyian yang benar-benar aman, sebab pesawat kami memerlukan pengecekan dan perawatan mesin. Setelah membuat pertimbangan secara matang, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan _Dead Valley_ sebagai lokasi persembunyian kami. Laluu, seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui, kebetulan saja ternyata sudah ada penghuni lain yang lebih dulu menempati lokasi ini—_well,_ karena kami pikir ini sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk bergantian, jadi kami meminta mereka untuk pergi dari tempat itu (dengan cara yang agak kasar).

Selain itu, dengan mengambil alih lokasi tersebut, secara tidak langsung kami sudah berhasil memutus mata rantai terbesar perdagangan organ ilegal internasional. Kedengaran sangat… mencengangkan, _eh?_ Oh, entahlah. Aku sama sekali tak peduli; yang terpenting adalah setiap misi yang berhasil kuselesaikan akan selangkah mendekatkanku pada kehancuran Rossius dan Jenock.

"_Srrk_—Oh, begitu. _Srrk_—Kerja bagus," jawab Yagami dari seberang sana dengan suara yang agak terputus, sinyal di sini memang tidak bagus. "_Srrk_—Kami akan tiba di sana kira-kira—_srrkk_—satu jam lagi. Selama itu, _srrk_—kalian boleh istirahat. Tetap waspada,"

"_Aa._" Jawabku singkat. "Hati-hati."

Setelah mematikan alat pemancar, aku melemaskan seluruh tubuhku pada sandaran kursi di dalam kokpit.

"Fyuh, sekarang apa…" gumamku, tak tahu akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan partoli di sekeliling areal gedung, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sisa jebakan yang terpasang sehingga _Duck Shuttle_—nama panggilan kesayangan dari pesawat kami—bisa mendarat (dan parkir) dengan selamat.

Aku turun dari kokpit, menyalakan alat untuk menyembunyikan LBX-ku, lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri semak belukar sebelum memasuki areal hutan yang jaraknya sekitar dua ratus meter saja dari tempat di mana aku memarkirkan Triton.

Setelah berkeliling sekitar tiga puluh menit dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke arah yang berlawanan hingga tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu—_bukan,_ bukan makhluk halus atau semacamnya, akan tetapi seperti ada yang memperhatikanku dari suatu tempat, entah dari mana. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa merasakannya,_ well_; pengalaman bertahun-tahun di medan perang membuat baik indera maupun instingku menjadi lebih peka dan jeli. Sambil tetap bersikap tenang, aku menyiapkan senjataku, bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan datang.

'_Deg!'_

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan keras saat bulu romaku merasakan kehadiran sebuah sosok dari arah belakangku. Sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian berwarna serba putih yang menutupi kulitnya yang berwarna pucat bagaikan mayat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam menjuntai panjang ke bawah hingga ke bagian pinggang, sedangkan sepasang matanya yang terlihat kosong tanpa cahaya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

Seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku—jujur saja, ini pengalaman mistis pertama yang kualami seumur hidupku. Aku ingin menggerakkan kedua kakiku, namun entah kenapa seperti ada magnet kuat yang menarik kedua kakiku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak semili pun dari tempat itu.

Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur menuruni pelipis mataku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—_menyebut nama tuhan?_ Oh, benar juga… tapi, _hey,_ tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan bukan seorang penganut agama yang taat…!

Secara refleks, aku menutup kedua mataku, berharap jika pemandangan di hadapanku barusan cuma ilusi optik belaka—_ya,_ ya. Benar sekali. Sosok tadi pasti cuma ilusi, dan sensasi dingin yang kurasakan menjalar di bibirku pun pasti hanya delusi—

—_tunggu dulu, apa ini?_

Begitu aku membuka kedua mataku, aku menemukan sosok yang kupercayai sebagai delusi tadi tengah merekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fortsetzung folgt)<strong>


	2. Kapitel Zwei

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, plot hole, etc.

* * *

><p>Bukan hanya tubuhku saja yang terasa membeku.<p>

Semua terjadi begitu saja dalam sekejap mata, sampai-sampai waktu pun seolah-olah ikut membeku selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba dicium oleh orang yang tak dikenal, siapapun pasti akan terkejut bukan main jika mereka mengalaminya.

Sebelum aku sempat memberontak, tahu-tahu sosok di hadapanku telah melepaskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Bisa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang (justru) tampak lebih terkejut dariku.

"Kau… bukan pengguna _overload_?"

"_Over…load?"_ ucapku terbata-bata ketika mendengar istilah yang baru pertama kali kudengar tersebut.

Sosok yang barusan menciumku tadi kemudian berbalik arah, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku baru saja hendak berteriak untuk memanggilnya mendadak merasa ragu, sebab berurusan dengan orang asing sama sekali bukan kebiasaanku. Kelihatannya ia sendiri juga memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kejadian yang tadi—_yah,_ agak menyebalkan, memang, sebab ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah seenaknya mengagetkanku dan menciumku tanpa sedikit pun meminta maaf. Tapi kalau itu memang sudah jadi keputusannya; baiklah, akan kuikuti. Aku pun akan mengabaikan kejadian barusan dan akan mengganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Lagipula, toh itu cuma ciuman biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, tidak lebih dari _skinship _biasa.

(…Meski harus kuakui juga, kalau yang barusan itu sebetulnya ciuman pertamaku.)

Saat aku hendak kembali berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, tiba-tiba saja alat komunikasi di telingaku mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik yang cukup bising.

"—kun! _Srrk_—Jin-kun! Cepat kemba—_srrk_—ri! Kami sedang di—_srrk_—LBX—_srrkk_—hitam! _SRKKK_—RAN-KU—"

Tiba-tiba saja sambungan dari rekanku terputus bersamaan dengan gedebum keras yang terasa hingga ke tempatku. Padahal saat berpatroli tadi, aku tidak menemukan adanya sesuatu yang janggal.

Kalau begitu… kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada LBX asing yang menyerang kami…?

Seketika itu juga, aku jadi teringat dengan sosok yang barusan kutemui. _Jangan-jangan… dia itu musuh?_

Sambil terus berlari menuju Triton, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga rekan-rekanku tetap baik-baik saja hingga aku datang dan membantu mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriegsführung<strong>

—wafrare, conduct of war—

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat sedang menyelamatkan seorang gadis berambut merah saat sebuah LBX berwarna hitam menyerang sang gadis dengan senjatanya yang menyerupai kapak.<p>

"Ran-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang pemuda pada gadis berambut merah seraya memegangi kedua pundaknya.

"Ung, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab sang gadis pelan, "Terima kasih, Yuuya. Tapi, kau jadi terluka…" Gadis bernama Ran tersebut menyentuh bahu sang pemuda yang sedikit terkoyak akibat tergesek oleh bongkahan bangunan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka kecil, kok." Tukas sang pemuda sambil tersenyum tipis, "Yang terpenting, syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja…" gumam pemuda bernama Yuuya tadi seraya menghela napas pelan, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera hidupkan LBX kita. Kalau begini terus, kita berdua bisa terbunuh."

"_Aa!"_

Keduanya lalu mengendap-ngendap keluar sambil bersembunyi di antara puing-puing bangunan yang baru saja hancur akibat LBX hitam tadi. Keduanya bermaksud untuk balas menyerang LBX hitam tersebut menggunakan LBX milik mereka. Dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit dan cekatan, akhirnya keduanya pun berhasil memasuki kokpit LBX mereka dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, terlihat dua buah LBX berwarna merah dan hijau yang segera menerjang LBX hitam barusan.

"Heaaaah…!"

Ran menyerang lebih dulu dengan Minerva, LBX tipe _strider_ yang ia kendarai. Dengan gerakan yang gesit, Minerva melayangkan sejumlah pukulan dan tendangan pada LBX hitam tersebut, membuatnya cukup kewalahan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan serangan Mineva. Serangan barusan akhirnya berhasil membuat LBX tersebut terpojok di bagian luar dinding gedung tua tempat di mana keduanya pertama kali diserang.

"Yuuya, sekara—_kyaah!"_

Namun secara tiba-tiba, tangan kekar milik LBX hitam tersebut mencengkeram kepala Minerva dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya, seluruh tubuh Minerva terangkat dari permukaan tanah, membuat LBX berwarna merah tersebut tak lagi berkutik.

"_RAN-KUN!"_ Yuuya, pilot dari LBX hijau yang satunya hanya bisa berteriak sambil memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan rekan wanitanya tersebut. Ia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya seraya memegang erat kedua tuas yang menjadi kendali atas Ryubi, LBX tipe _knight_ yang ia kendarai tersebut. "Tunggu aku, Ran-kun! Aku akan segera menyelamatka—"

"…_Yuuya," _tiba-tiba saja sang pilot wanita memotong perkataan sang pemuda. Bisa terdengar dengan jelas bahwa ada kepasrahan dan keputusasaan dalam tiap intonasi suaranya.

"_Selamatkanlah dirimu,"_

Otomatis kedua bola mata sang pemuda membulat sempurna.

"Ran-kun, kau ini bicara apa?" Yuuya berkata melalui interkom dalam kokpitnya, "Jangan panik, kita sudah pernah melewati situasi sulit semacam ini beberapa kali, kan?"

"Tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan dewi keberuntungan akan selalu menyertai kita." Komentar sang gadis telak membuat sang pemuda bungkam seribu bahasa. "Oleh karena itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat… ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Yuuya."

Seketika itu juga, sang pemuda merakan adanya perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya, dan ia sama sekali tak menyukai hal tersebut.

Sebab, ia selalu merasakan hal ini jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah—

—_bad omen._

Ya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menggerakkan Ryubi miliknya, tiba-tiba saja suara sang pilot Minerva kembali terdengar.

"_...Aku menyukaimu, Yuuya—"_

Lalu tepat setelahnya, terdengar suara bising di antara sambungan interkom keduanya.

* * *

><p>Ketika Ran baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yuuya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh layar dalam kokpit Minerva mengeluarkan cahaya merah bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara bising yang memekakkan telinga.<p>

"Ugh…apa ini—" Sang gadis menggidikkan bahunya akibat suara nyaring yang barusan lolos dari saluran komunikasi miliknya. Hingga secara tiba-tiba saja, LBX yang ia kendarai bergerak di luar kendalinya.

"Eh.. eh..? Apa ini?!" Dalam kondisi panik, Ran menarik kedua tuas dalam kokpitnya untuk menghentikan Minerva, akan tetapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sebab Minerva terus melaju ke arah Ryubi dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Berhenti! _BERHENTI!" _Gadis itu berteriak putus asa pada Minerva, hingga—

_KLANG!_

Dalam satu kali pukulan yang sangat keras, Minerva berhasil memutus tangan kanan Ryubi berikut dengan senjata berupa pedang yang LBX itu genggam. Kejadian tersebut membuat Ran merasa _shock_ setengah mati.

"_YUUYA! LARI!"_ Ran menjerit sekerasnya seraya terus berusaha untuk menggerakkan tuas kendali Minerva, namun sama sekali tak ada sinyal balasan dari interkom miliknya. Baru pada saat itulah akhirnya ia menyadari jika sambungan komunikasi mereka sudah terputus, sehingga rekannya yang berada di dalam LBX hijau tersebut sama sekali tak mendengar suaranya.

Akibatnya, Ryubi harus menerima serangan dari LBX merah tersebut secara bertubi-tubi. Minerva terus melayangkan pukulannya tanpa ampun, sementara itu Ryubi sendiri hanya menghindar dan menangkis serangan Minerva; sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa yang bersangkutan akan menyerangnya balik.

Ran yang merasakan kejanggalan ini bergumam dalam benaknya.

"Jangan-jangan… Yuuya tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan LBX-ku, sehingga ia jadi ragu untuk balik menyerangku…"

Gadis bersurai merah itu hanya mampu menggenggam erat tuas di kokpitnya sambil menggigit bibirnya miris. "_Hahaha… _begitulah Yuuya. Ia terlalu baik hati, bahkan ia juga tidak pernah marah atau membenciku meskipun aku sering berbuat kasar dan menyakitinya dengan kata-kataku yang tajam. Ia selalu memaafkan semua kebodohanku sambil tersenyum ramah…"

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. "Kurasa… hal itulah yang membuatku jadi menyukainya. Ia begitu baik terhadapku dan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Selain itu… aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Ia juga selalu menolongku setiap kali aku berada dalam kesulitan, sama seperti pada saat LBX hitam itu menyerangku tadi…"

Ran menatap langit-langit kokpitnya.

"Untuk itulah… kali ini giliranku yang akan menyelamatkan Yuuya."

Ketika gadis itu baru saja berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba saja Minerva mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya pada Ryubi. Sang gadis segera terlonjak dari kursinya.

"_MINERVA, JANGAN!"_ Jerit Ran sekerasnya, sebab ia tahu betul jika jurus tersebut adalah jurus yang mampu menumbangkan lawan macam apapun dalam sekali pukul jika dilayangkan dalam jarak yang dekat.

Kemudian, tepat di depan kedua matanya, gadis berambut merah tersebut bisa melihat Minerva menyerang bagian kokpit Ryubi.

"_YUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah menerima serangan tersebut, Ryubi tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jantung Ran berdetak tak menentu antara cemas dan harap. _"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Yuuya…"_ pintanya lirih dalam hati. Namun tampaknya Minerva masih belum mau berhenti menyerang Ryubi meskipun ia sudah berhasil menumbangkan LBX hijau tersebut.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"_Uugh—!"_ Ran mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul kursi kokpitnya dengan keras. Karena sudah putus asa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba sebuah cara yang cukup gila, yakni menghentikan Minerva dengan merusak mesinnya.

Ya, jika mesinnya rusak, maka (seharusnya) Minerva akan berhenti berfungsi.

Hanya dengan bermodal tangan kosong, gadis itu mulai mencoba untuk merusak mesin yang selama ini telah menggerakkan Minerva. Ran sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya maupun Minerva; sebab yang paling penting sekarang adalah ia harus bisa segera menghentikannya, atau Yuuya akan—

—_terbunuh karenanya._

Berbekal ilmu bela diri yang sudah menjadi turun-temurun di keluarga Hanasaki, Ran menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan memusatkan seluruh tenaga pada bagian kaki. Kemudian, sambil berteriak dengan lantang, ia menendang kuat-kuat mesin di hadapannya.

_DAK!_

...Namun rupanya mesin tersebut tidak bisa langsung rusak hanya dalam sekali hantam saja. Ran pun kembali berusaha dengan menendang, menginjak, dan bahkan menghajar mesin tersebut berkali-kali sampai tangan dan kaki gadis itu terluka. Meskipun begitu, Ran mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menusuk di kulitnya dan terus menghantam mesin utama Minerva dengan sekuat daya dan karsa. Akan tetapi, kelihatannya dibutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih untuk menghentikan Minerva secepatnya.

Ran memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus bisa mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih dari biasanya. Gadis itu mengosongkan pikirannya, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Dalam, dalam, _dalam…_

"…_HEAH!"_

BRAK!

Hingga akhirnya, Ran berhasil menghancurkan mesin tersebut—

(—meski tepat setelahnya, terjadi ledakan dalam kokpit yang ia tumpangi saat ia baru saja menghantam mesin tersebut menggunakan kakinya. )

* * *

><p>Ketika aku kembali, apa yang kutemukan adalah Minerva terdiam mematung di tempatnya dan Ryubi yang tersungkur di atas tanah dalam kondisi yang cukup parah. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku karena terkejut atas perubahan kondisi yang begitu drastis ini—maksudku, padahal masih beberapa menit yang lalu Yuuya memberitahuku jika ia dan Ran diserang oleh sebuah LBX, tetapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika keduanya bisa ditumbangkan secepat ini. Padahal setahuku, mereka berdua adalah pilot LBX yang sangat berbakat dan tak mudah dikalahkan oleh LBX biasa begitu saja.<p>

…Atau jangan-jangan, LBX yang menyerang mereka adalah LBX yang sangat kuat…?

Otomatis aku pun meningkatkan kewaspadaanku sebanyak beberapa kali lipat. Dalam kondisi perang seperti ini, menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain adalah nomor dua, sebab misi utama setiap prajurit adalah tetap bertahan hidup sampai pertempuran selesai.

Setidaknya itulah kode etis yang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang, meskipun pada prakteknya tidak semua prajurit mampu melakukannya.

Namun untuk kondisiku yang sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap berada di dalam kokpitku, sebab aku masih belum tahu lokasi pasti dari musuh yang barusan menyerang Yuuya dan Ran. _Tetap waspada_. Ya, itulah yang biasa kami katakan terhadap satu sama lain. Kata-kata itu bukan sekedar pengingat belaka, tetapi lebih ke arah sebuah anjuran untuk senantiasa bersikap waspada dalam kondisi seperti apa pun.

Sambil tetap memonitor keadaan di sekelilingku, aku menekan tombol saluran komunikasi untuk menghubungi Yagami dan melaporkan kondisi aktual yang tengah terjadi. Namun anehnya, sambunganku tidak langsung terhubung seperti sebelumnya. Aku mengerutkan kening sambil merangkai sebuah asumsi.

"_Jangan-jangan… ini juga ulah musuh…?"_ batinku dalam hati, lalu seketika itu juga, bayangan dari sosok yang kutemui pada saat aku sedang berpatroli tadi tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benakku.

"_Apa semua ini…adalah ulah dari orang itu…?" _gumamku kembali, masih belum bisa membayangkan jika orang itu ternyata adalah musuh yang sangat kuat.

_Kh;_ aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa barusan aku tak segera membekuk sosok yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan tersebut. Seandainya saja benar bahwa ia adalah musuh yang menyerang Yuuya dan Ran, itu berarti aku telah lalai menjalankan tugasku sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok ini, sebab karena keteledoranku, nyawa kedua rekanku kini terancam dalam bahaya.

Di tengah-tengah penyesalanku, tiba-tiba saja terdapat sambungan dari _Duck Shuttle _ke interkomku.

"_Halo? Ha—"_ Sambungan dari Yagami terputus selama beberapa saat, _"—in? Apa kau mendengarku?"_

Aku membalas sambungan tersebut. "Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya," jawabku cukup nyaring.

"_Apa? Suaramu tidak terdengar jelas…!"_ balas Yagami. _Ah,_ lagi-lagi masalah sinyal.

"Tes, tes!" kali ini aku bersuara lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Apa suaraku sudah terdengar?!"

"_Ya, ya, aku bisa mendengarnya! Bagaimana kondisi di sana?"_

Aku menelan ludah.

"…Sama sekali tidak bagus," gumamku.

"…_Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jin?"_

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku dengan keras.

"Tolong siapkan tim medis serta tim mekanik! Yuuya dan Ran diserang oleh musuh dan keduanya memerlukan pertolongan pertama...!" akhirnya aku meneriakkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku dengan suara yang keras.

"_Apa katamu…?"_ Yagami terdengar terkejut, sebuah respon yang sudah bisa kuramalkan. _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengirim beberapa tim medis dan mekanik terlebih dahulu ke sana. Kami sendiri akan tiba di sana kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi,"_

…Sepuluh menit? Cepat juga. Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak menemui hambatan di tengah jalan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali mengawasi areal ini."

"_Aa. Tetap waspada, Jin."_

"_Roger."_

Setelah memutus sambungan tadi, aku memutuskan tetap berjaga di dekat Ryubi dan Minerva; memastikan jika tidak ada satu pun musuh yang akan menyentuh keduanya walau seujung jari pun. Misiku kali ini adalah untuk melindungi keduanya dari serangan musuh hingga rekan-rekanku datang dan memberi pertolongan pertama pada keduanya.

Sekitar empat menit kemudian, radarku menangkap beberapa titik yang menunjukkan jika LBX yang dikirim oleh Yagami sudah tiba. Aku sedikit bernapas lega karena akhirnya Yuuya dan Ran bisa segera ditangani oleh tim medis. Kuharap, keduanya tidak terluka begitu parah sebab aku sendiri masih belum tahu seperti apa kondisi dari keduanya.

Semoga saja keduanya hanya tak sadarkan diri dan tidak mengalami luka serius.

(…Yah, _semoga saja begitu—_)

* * *

><p><strong>(Fortsetzung folgt)<strong>


End file.
